transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Collecting
Harvest One This is a 200 km diameter asteroid named 16 Psyche. It is the largest M-class asteroid in the belt, meaning metallic and shiny. It's roughly round shape and even has its own rotation. 16 Psyche is a very large Main belt asteroid, well over 200 kilometers in diameter, and likely the largest of the metallic M-type asteroids. It is estimated to contain 0.6 percent of the mass of the entire asteroid belt. This M-type has a fairly pure iron-nickel composition. Psyche appears to be a genuine case of an exposed metallic core from a larger differentiated parent body. Unlike some other M-type asteroids, Psyche shows no sign of the presence of water or water-bearing minerals on its surface, consistent with its interpretation as a metallic body. Small amounts of pyroxene appear to be present. For now though, the EDC has labeled this asteroid 'Harvest One'. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet is flying at a slow, leisurely pace over the surface of the asteroid. It performs scans and sensor surveys, transmitting data on points of interest accompanied by aerial photos. Exo-Suit 5385 Starknight Spare is down on the surface of the asteroid, performing closer inspections and sample analysis at critical regions, as opposed to broad-overview mapping. Among the busy traffic of ships going back and forth from Earth to orbit and beyond is a small red craft. Likely a merchant or personal pleasure craft, as it' too small for any cargo. It's path of travel seems to deviate from the usual traffic in the space lanes, but it's only a small ship and not a transport vessel. A massive white jet flies straight for harvest one, beginning to fly next to James Bailey's jet, the Autobot Sigils easily seen. <> Jetfire radios to the human, his tone a cheerful one. If it weren't for the presence of a white F-15 Eagle with an ever-familiar four-engine configuration lagging behind the Red Spacecraft, attached to it with a length of tow-cable, it might even look innocuous! "<>," Ramjet's murmur of thought crackles over the shortwave to Redshift. Even after dealing with a case of Spaceitis, he chooses to brave the vaccuum anyway. Adventure is worth the pricy cost of admission, after all. F-35, Marine Corps variant, transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey looks out of his canopy at Jetfire, then activates his own radio. "Absolutely. The sheer surface area is so large that we still haven't explored the entire surface. We've already had a run-in with some kind of creatures on this thing. We need to check to make sure there aren't any more surprises before we can begin mining operations." He has his Exo-Jet's sensors trained on the surface of the planet below, so much so that for once he's not being careful about things approaching from the other direction, above. "Are the creatures sentient?" Jetfire asks as he also begins to scan the surface as well although his scanners did pick up some decepticon activity closing in. "We may have decepticon company soon. Just act calm and act as if you didnt notice them." He radios to James as he begins his scans. F-35B Lightning II is trailing along behind Ramjet, on a tow cable, like some farcical duckling. She ponders how precarious her situation is - cut the cable, and she goes careening off into space forever. Also, this is totally not a great view, and this is her mode with better optics! From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey checks a small tactical screen and finally does notice the Decepticon signals (mostly because he knows to look for them now). "Uh, right...act as if I didn't notice them. I think I can do that." Especially because it would be the truth, James thinks to himself. But what he says is, "Don't know if they were sentient. Apparently the EDC and the Autobots have encountered them before, on one of Jupiter's moons. 'Lipoles'. I don't think there's any more of those things, but this time we're going to make certain." <>Redshift muses over the shortwave. <> Redshift's thrusters flare, and his frame shakes, ever so slightly. Not used to dealing with the additional mass of having a collection of jets towed by a cable... Ramjet and the others may be weightless in space, but they still have /mass/, additional enertia for Redshift's engines to overcome. Once they get going at a steady pace, though, enertia becomes assistance instead of hindrance. He flies along, airforce in tow, as the asteroid ahead of him grows larger and larger on his optic sensors. "I caught the mention of this on the Terran broadcast monitor. Hhn... potential." Ramjet tells Redshift when he mentions he hadn't seen it before. "<> Dreadwind is last on the line and it looks suspiciously like he didn't come voluntarily, mainly because he's tied on by his feet. At this point it's just lucky that he is spaceworthy even if he can't move around in it without his partner along. He replies to Redshift, "Yeah great another piece of space junk waiting to crush some unsuspecting civilisation out of existance, they're all the same. Hideous, barren and no doubt inhabited by metal eating monstrosities" F-35B Lightning II is just towed along, and she ponders what it would like to actually be able to fly in space and not just be a little lost gosling. Would it help with the new modes of thinking, that can can already hover in atmosphere? Probably not. Totally different environment. She looks over the asteroid. Catechism inquires, //Think they'll throw it at us?// Jetfire hmms into his radio. "Interesting. I will report this to the Autobot Intelligence if they dont know already and see about sending up a research team to help investigate. Of course the EDC will still be in charge and any findings will be sent to your databases as well." He says, scanners going off. "The decepticons are coming here." Red Spacecraft's engines flare brighter, as he makes a course correction, slowly but surely changing the trajectory of the strung-up Decepticons. It may feel like they're barely moving, especially if one is looking towards the Earth... But in reality, they're speeding along at hundreds of miles an hour. <> Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet fires small maneuvering jets in tiny controlled bursts, adjusting it's flight so that it's a little bit closer to Jetfire. Inside, James keeps looking at his tactical display. "Uh...yeah. Listen Jetfire, maybe you could also send a few Autobot -defense- teams?" He taps a few small controls, then says, "Getting all kinds of strange readings due to the proximity of Harvest One, but I'm reading at least three approaching bogeys, all in a line formation. Jetfire, can you confirm?" "May be able to, just not many of them are spaceworthy." Jetfire says as he checks his own scanners. "I can confirm, three bogeys in a line formation. What is your choice James, want to warn them away or let them do their thing. Could be they are wanting to research this asteroid as well." Dreadwind looks up and at the horribly bright blue-green planet that the humans call home and the Decepticons call supply depot, "Nothing makes you more sick of being in space than awful views like that." Dreadwind doesn't acknowledge Redshift in any way after all he does actually know how space works, though it probably won't save him from a painfully landing. "<>" Ramjet informs Redshift. The line pops off the Red Spacecraft with a minute hiss and retracts. Gliding toward the asteroid by inertia, the Air Commander takes no chances. He initiates his transformation procedures and swings his legs forward, firing his engines in short bursts to ease him to the asteroid's surface. With light tussel of dislodged space-dust, Ramjet completes his landing simply. "<>" Ramjet glances around as he communicates this, squinting his optics down in thought. He looks to the left, looks to the right, and then procedes to walk. "<>" Reinforced White F-15 Eagle is more than meets the eye! Wings seperate and flip forward as engines seperate and extend into legs. Powerful arms fold out and the cockpit turns in and twists out, completing the transformation into the Decepticon Ramjet! From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey tugs his flight gloves on a little tighter. "Whatever they're doing here, it can't be anything good for us. I think we'll have to go greet them." He transmits a short message to the Terran Exo-Platoon stationed here. They're not exactly the cream of the EDC (they probably couldn't even handle Dreadwind on their own) but maybe they can provide some support. Then James adjusts his controls, making his Exo-Jet slow to a stop, spin to face the Decepticon position and then accelerate in that direction. Terran Standard Troops #5327 come on alert, fanning out and starting to move across the surface of the asteroid with short bursts of their zero-g thrusters. They approach Ramjet and the Decepticons from the opposite direction than James and Jetfire. F-35B Lightning II comes off the chain, and she goes careening wildly off into space, rather than landing on the asteroid, never to be seen again. Whoops. Okay, she'll probably be seen again, in a charred heap somewhere on Earth, when she re-enters and burns up. With his payload deployed, Redshift switches to his equally space-capable robotic mode. Manuevering microthrusters deploy, and Redshift comes to a gentle landing on the asteroid's surface, his rifle in hand. He's not here to take rock samples. He keeps his optics on the mishapen horizon of the asteroid, scanning left and right. <> The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Dreadwind drifts along at some points spinning oddly and then righting himself before finaly impacting heavily on the asteroid, maybe he's just trying to get deeper core samples more quickly. "Great, another landing i can almost walk away from." Ramjet is oblivious to Catechism being lost into the wilds of the final frontier. He loses more pseudo-girlfriends that way. Walking near one of the many pockmarks that scar the asteroid, he glances down and squints his optics at it. Without another thought, he reaches out with his arm, pointing his rifle at a chunk of Harvest One. Clenching his fingers in, the trigger beneath his palm panel is pressed and the rifle discharges its laser payload into the asteroid. The first shot does little and the results make Ramjet scowl. He fires again. And again. And again. And again, emptying nearly the entire clip of laser-mags before he can break off a decent chunk of it. As Ramjet leans down, his fingers poised to retrieve the chunk, his optics notice something. The shadows casted by his chassis aren't alone --- in the distance, a shadow is rising in shape and multitude. Ramjet's optics flicker. He turns, and realizes the Decepticons aren't alone. Earth Defense Command's guardians are here, too. "<>" Ramjet shouts to Dreadwind and Redshift over the shortwave. Crimson Dynamo! Thrust seemingly wakes up finally. "Oy... Did Dirge kill Catechism yet or did Scorponoks kill Dirge yet?" Redshift says, "Catechism is on, um... orbital patrol." Dirge says, "Come closer and find out, Thrust.." Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "Dang, that means Dirge is going to die. I don't want him to die. He's just being held accountable for letting Catechism destroy my jazz hands." Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "Dreadwind, call off the search of killing Dirge." Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "I now have /SPIRIT FINGERS!/" Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "Dirge, let's get the party on." D-56 Ramjet says, "Nnh. Great X'al, give me strength.." Dreadwind says, "Call it off? Fine, it's not as if blowing up his room would have worked anyway." Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "You still will get your credits." Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "And Fusillade will still get to wrap her legs around me." Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "For Ramjet's enjoyment!" Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "I will be beaten up by the bomber..." Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet closes in on the Decepticon positions. It begins jinking back and forth in the air to prevent a predictable flight path (and therefore one that's easy to 'lead' if directing attacks at it). It increases speed as it approaches, until finally it's almost a blurr as it streaks through above the grounded Decepticons and below Redshift's altitude. When it's roughly over the approaching Exo-Platoon, it flips over like a pancake and then approaches much more slowly in a covering position above them. Redshift perks up at Ramjet's warning, and he leaps off of the asteroids surface, propelled by his bootjets and other, smaller thrusters. He grips his rifle, optics flashing brightly as he picks up the silouettes of incoming exo suits. <> Redshift swings up his gauss rifle, and opens fire on the incoming troops; There is no muzzle flash, no sound, just a volley of magnetically accelerated slugs, flung through the airless vacuum at incredible speeds, with enough force to penetrate even the toughest of armor. Dreadwind sighs heavily as he drags himself to his feet, somehow even in this gravity light environment he manages to appear ponderously slow, he kicks a rock and watches it roll away gaining height as it goes. "As if this journey wasn't bad enough to start with now we have water balloons and Autobots springing their carefully laid trap. I told you we shouldn't have come here." Ramjet reaches out and curls his fingers around the chunk of asteroid he's broken off. His free hand moves in close and presses against the lock that secures his canopy, unlatching it. The canopy lifts in the vaccuum and Ramjet tucks the chunk inside, closing it down and locking it into place. Swinging aside, Ramjet glances back at the oncoming Terran guards. He swings his arm out, aiming his rifle haphazardly at them. With a clench of his fingers, laserfire erupts from the tapered black barrel. Redshift says, "Humph. I wonder how many fleshlings I can kill before we head back? I don't think they'll fare very well once I've put holes in thier suits." Dreadwind says, "Probably not many, the humans seem to have an obsession with holes and putting things in them." D-56 Ramjet says, "Sounds like a challenge to me, Redshift. You're on." Redshift says, "Ha! My armaments are /designed/ for working in zero grav. You have no chance!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnh. Decepticon superiority laughs at your /astrophysics/." Dreadwind says, "Actually it doesn't Ramjet, it tries to find new and exciting ways to increase suffering in the universe. Like it really needs to bother." The courageous Terran Exo-Platoon is sent reeling by the combined Decepticon fire! They take cover, halting their advance and then eventually returning fire. James's Exo-Suit opens fire to try and cover them and take some of the heat off, aiming at Ramjet and Redshift but not taking care to place his shots at either. He's just trying to maintain a volume of fire so that they can't take time to aim and pick off individual Exo-Troops. D-56 Ramjet says, "Dreadwind." Cyclonus says, "Hh. Perhaps you should leave the... /deep thinking/ to Thrust, Ramjet." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh." Dreadwind ducks down, he's not here, well he didn't want to be here period especially not without his annoying other half to ensure that he can get back. He picks up a few rocks while waiting for his life to end at the hands of an insignificant human weapon blast. The gauntlet has been dropped, and Redshift has to show Ramjet why he's the #1 space warrior in the ranks. One of the exo suits displays superior piloting skills, and Redshift decides to leave /that/ one alone, for now, to focus on the ones who decided to take over. Redshift is easily among the most agile of all the Decepticons, and in his element here in microgravity; He evades the incoming attacks from the Exosuits, and heads towards the steel-plated humans who are hiding behind rocks. Trading his gauss rifle for a missile launcher, he fires off a fusion-powered rocket at a rocky outcrop with humans cowering behind it. Dreadwind says, "Dominant? There is no conflict, why would there be?" Scourge says, "I believe that was short for, stop asking stupid questions Ramjet." Geist says, "A choke slam may have been more clear ofcourse." D-56 Ramjet says, "Finally bored with Crystal City and resumed your interest in the Empire, Scourge?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Indeed, Geist." Dreadwind says, "Combat, rarely increases the computational abilites of a person Geist." Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-suit. Zcrack! "Augh!" Ramjet shouts as his outstretched hand intercepts the shot from James Bailey's Apollo jet. It explodes in a fast-dispersing spray of metal and servos, leaving the pain-stricken Air Commander with a sparking stump. "You'll pay for that, human germ!" Ramjet declares, shaking the wire-exposed ruin at him in defiance. Switching to his other arm, Ramjet returns fire with a few more laserfire bursts as he starts moving toward Redshift. His Space Commander's gone to flash -- treating the void as a personal playground where he reigns as king. Ramjet looks impassive about this, he is far too annoyed about having to deal with Sweeps. Exo-Jet Apollo Class This Apollo Class transformable Exo-Armor is a dull, matte-black hue with secondary highlights of gold and white. The wings of the jet mode spread from the back of the exo-suit, angled upwards in a broad v-shape, and smaller fins are set on the backs of the lower leg units. The head module has a golden optic band and twin emitters for the pilot's voice. The body itself is aerodynamically streamlined, very lean at the joints and midsection. The jet mode's front end makes up the torso, complete with a pronounced canopy set in the sternum. Just above cockpit the triangular fuselage makes the Exo's upper torso begins flaring out sharply like an athletic human. A stubby single-barrel laser turret is set on each side of the head unit, where a human's ears would be. A medium-sized hand-held gunpod is held in one hand with a reinforced armor plate set on the other forearm, broad enough to be used as a shield against attacks. Thrusters are set in the feet and on the back of the exo-suit for flight capability, and jets and ports dot the frame for increased aerial maneuverability. The EDC logo is prominently displayed on the wings, fins and nose cone. Counterpunch audibly facepalms. Geist says, "Slag coputation. This is answer comprehension. Now if I'd have choke slammed you while telling you this, it may have been comprehended more clearly." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Indeed, it seems some are only capable of learning when pain is applied in conjunction." Redshift says, "I hate to interupt, but some of us are actually doing something useful." Redshift says, "Ramjet, Dreadwind, did you collect samples of the asteroid?" Scourge says, "Protecting Crystal City from those who might get ideas above their station, and try to 'impress' the one they considered their leader serves the Empire Ramjet. Mouthing off like you do merely shows you for a fool." D-56 Ramjet says, "Of course. Hnh. This had better not aggravate my spaceitis." Oddly enough one half of THE number one space combat craft in the Decepticon empire is hunkered down and ignoring the situation, sure he'd probably have been sowing fear and destruction had Darkwing been around but he isn't so he gathers a few more rocks. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot dives for the surface of the planet, performing a tumbling transformation as it nears the 'ground' before landing on it's feet at one end of the EDC formation. It opens up with a handheld gunpod, still just spraying fire in a supression pattern rather than picking targets. Inside, James coordinates the Exo-Platoon's movements, having them withdraw slightly and find even more defensible positions. A bravura performance and probably the only thing that's keeping the fight from dissolving into a chaotic free-for all (at least from the EDC's perspective). D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnh. While you were making friends with cowards, -I- was ensuring this Empire made it through in one piece." Redshift says, "Then we've got what we came for. Get those cables ready, a few more potshots at these pathetic humans and we'll be on our way." Dreadwind says, "Yes i've gathered some of the rocks but really a surface analysis will yield next to no data on any materials residing beneath the surface, making this operation a total waste of resources." D-56 Ramjet says, "And if ensuring we return to our regularly scheduled dedication to running -roughshod- over every other form of life in this universe makes me a fool, then I will wear such a cone with pride." Redshift says, "We're ALSO testing thier response times and the scope of the human operations on this rock. THey're clearly investing in it, and if they want it, then WE want it." D-56 Ramjet says, "Now that is an attitude befitting a Decepticon. Excellent work, Executor." Autobot Shuttle arrives from the Landing Pad . Autobot Shuttle has arrived. Autobot Shuttle has arrived. Dreadwind says, "We should just wait for them to finish their operations and just take it all from their earth bound facilities, without all this tiresome and pointless hit and run stuff, but it's not as if anyone will listen to what i have to say." Exo-Suit 5373 Starknight Spare launches from the space station's huge hangar doors. D-56 Ramjet says, "Dreadwind. Shut up and -shoot- one of them." Redshift's bootjets flare, propeling him above and beyond the supression fire from the lead exo suit. He pauses as he banters into the radio, before opening fire on the human troops again. He begin to back away, heading for Ramjet's position. <> As much as Redshift would like to stay and play, there's been -just- enough time for reinforcements to have been sent from the surface to reach the asteroid's position. He returns fire at the hunkered-down humans, waiting for Ramjet and Dreadwing to be ready to leave. Dreadwind says, "Oh sure as if killing one of them won't make them angry and fight all the harder, hounding us even as we fall back from their concentrated assault." Scourge says, "Once you have finished your current operation Ramjet. Report to me." D-56 Ramjet says, "Perhaps not. But killing things always puts a -smile- on my face." From Autobot Shuttle , Penumbra brings Golden Age into synchronous rotation with the asteroid and brings her in for reinforcements for the humans in distress. Blueshift says, "Ramjet is not a sweep, Scourge!" Scourge says, "I do not believe I was addressing you Blueshift. I recommend you make sure I don't have to do so." Dreadwind stands and throws his tether line into the skies he really has no idea how this is going to work maybe Redshift will just grab it and fly off dragging him along behind. From Autobot Shuttle , Sheng blinks at Penumbra. Right. She heads towards the weapons array of the shuttle. "I'm sure we'll find them soon enough. Activating weapons." Autobot Shuttle 's forward guns deploy. "Hnh. As if on cue.." Ramjet murmurs as the Golden Age comes rocketing from planet Earth, its illustrious forward guns deployed. Firing his engines, he lifts from the asteroid, giving him just enough clearance to transform. From somewhere in his undercarriage, a line fires from him to connect to Redshift. "<>" Ramjet transforms! His arms fold into his chest cavity as his legs fuse together to allow his thruster housings to slide snug against his chassis. Wings link together and lock into place as his cockpit twists into position. Exo-Suit 5373 Starknight Spare burns it way from the station.....and takes up cover on the other side of the asteroid. As the Starknight begins powering weapons...it seems the cons are.....running? D-56 Ramjet says, "His point remains. I am no Sweep and do not report to -Sweep Leaders-. I report to Lord Cyclonus. Direct your concerns to -him-." Blueshift says, "Also now REDSHIFT is in command of all of space!" Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot fires a few more bursts of autocannon fire after the Decepticons. Inside, James gets the beleagured EDC Troopers ready to move again, just in case the Decepticons have any 'scorched asteroid' style parting gifts prepared. Counterpunch tsk-tsks softly. From Autobot Shuttle , Penumbra flies. Sheng hunts. Together they are Leftwing and Chaney. Scourge says, "And my point remains, given that despite divisions, I'm higher ranked than you. So as I say Ramjet. Report to me once finished your current operation." Geist says, "Scourge does not repeat orders often. Be grateful he chose to today." Cyclonus says, "Ramjet has better things to do, Scourge." Cyclonus says, "Let's /all/ focus on our /jobs/." Cyclonus says, "Says the Decepticon who outranks /all/ of you." Blueshift says, "He is in SPACE, the NOBLIST of pursuits" Scourge says, "Hence saying *after* completing his current operation Cyclonus." Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Yeah yeah yeah Armada." Cyclonus says, "Hhhhhhhhhhh." Scourge says, "Fusillade, if that was not Cyclonus, the Sweep escort would have informed me. You will show the REAL Cyclonus the proper respect." Redshift gets hit by a few stray shells from the lead Exo's autocannon; He fires off a few blasts of lasers to hold him off while the Decepticon transforms. He mutters a few expletives(in space, noone can hear you swear) as he transform into his sexy red spaceship mode, and zips down to snag Ramjet's and Dreadwing's tow cables. Normally, Redshift would just have fun shooting the pathetic humans, but he's got to try and be a little more smart about when he decides ot pick a fight, if he's going to keep his new rank. his engines struggle to overcome the enertia of the added mass, but the asteroids neglible gravity doesn't fight back very much, and he begins heading back to earth, ecepticons Decepticons in tow. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Now now now I don't have time for that I have to focus on my job." Cyclonus starts to say something, but then stops. Cyclonus clicks off of the broadband. Exo-Suit 5373 Starknight Spare , rather than shoot at the decepticons....starts shooting at the tow cables the Decepticons have attached to the asteroid. No, the pilot doesn't need to be ordered to do that. Ballistic shells streak right for the cables and start to tear it apart.... From Autobot Shuttle , Sheng says, "Well at leastI have a song besides Duke of Earl stuck in my head now;)" Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Absolutely not, Scourge." You paged Talazia Keldahoff with 'you can pose 'shooting at the cables', but not 'hitting the cables and shredding them'' Your/You're-tron says, "NNNNNNnnn" From Autobot Shuttle , And as the Golden Age swings around the asteroid Sheng finally can see the Decepticons. "Hmmm, trying to run. That means we don't want them to get very far." She targets Redshift with the Golden AGe's weaponry and fires. Dreadwind is yanked uncerimoniously form the surface of the asteroid and hoiked into space, a somewhat jarring experiance but really not any worse than reentry to a planets atmosphere which is no doubt a treat for later in the journey. Reinforced White F-15 Eagle is being an excellent influence on Redshift! This is an awful thing. Soon he'll be stumbling around, drunk off energon-oil mixers and running space-poker games. Weaponsfire streak past his wing -- if Ramjet was in robot mode, Talazia would've earned herself a hell of a look! "<>" From Autobot Shuttle , Rockets launch from the shuttle, arching towards Redshift, smoking trailing behind and disapating quickly in the silence of space. One Rocket has written on it: Sludge's Left Nut. The other says: Sludge's Right Nut. Totally classy. Scourge says, "Fusillade, since Ramjet is occupied for now, report to the NCC Command Centre." Oh by the way, did we mention that The Golden Age is painted up to look like dinobot mode Sludge? Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "I'm a little busy with the Argosy..." Scourge says, "Are you attacking an Autobot or Terran location?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Thrust, I will be with you momentarily." <> Redshift emits, just as he's blasted by a volley of rockets from the shuttle. His armor is fractured, but he's still in one piece -For now. <> He adds, and swerves away from the incoming Autobot shuttle, while cranking his thrusters above and beyond their safe maximum threshhold, resulting in a pair of bright blue flares of energy as the Decepticon, with Ramjet and DREADWIND in tow, heads for the bright blue planet above/below/thataway Redshift begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle , Jetfire. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot finally stops shooting, raising it's gunpod to a safe position and looking around to take stock of the EDC Platoon. Dreadwind notes the somewhat worse for wear condition of his towing vessel and seeing as he is once more the last on the line he uses his wrist blasters to try and shoot down any more missiles that may be angled in their general direction. Thrust flies into the area thanks to the magics of the animation study. He seems to be focused with his new hands and wondering where Ramjet is. Scourge says, "Fusillade? I do not expect to be kept waiting." Grey Snapper, Fusillade stifles a bray akin to that of a Brandaxian Mule. "<>" Ramjet howls as Redshift cranks his thrusters beyond the max threshold. Even killer death robots who occupy themselves with reaming other aircraft aren't well-prepped for sudden, sublight thrusts! Reinforced White F-15 Eagle is on his way back to Earth, courtesy of Commander Redshift of the Decepticon SPACE From Autobot Shuttle , Sheng scowls and sends a few laser shots after the Decepticons, though she doubts any will attack. "If they left this quickly that probably only means they got what they came for." From Autobot Shuttle , Penumbra brings the shuttle about in a grand diagonal eliptic turn that rises a little away from the asteroid surface. Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Well you better get the city to surface because I ain't even seein' the lookout tower up here." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Is there something you wish for me to do, Scourge? Am I needed to stay close to the True Cyclonus?" From Autobot Shuttle , Penumbra says, "Or maybe they're just nosing around for some bigger job later..." Scourge says, "Consider it raised for your entrance." Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Well thank you for raising your tower to allow my entrance, Scourge." From Autobot Shuttle , Sheng says, "Best to ask the EDC on that. Though it looks like the battle was won before we arrived." Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "I am to kill you, Sunder..." The Creepy One, Sunder snorts Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "Bring it, kitten." Scourge says, "It would be curious to see you try." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Shall I engage that loudmouth in the Arena, then?" Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "I am being useful and assisting Ramjet. What are you doing besides biting necks?" D-56 Ramjet srk. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "I had been recuperating after retrieving the remains of the True Cyclonus." Redshift's armor recieves a few stray laser blasts from the Autobot shuttle as he reaches the edges of it's functional range, adding more burnt holes to his hide. But, he and his entourage are now safely out of range, and they begin descending towards the Earth's atmosphere, and the SUPER SECRET location of the NCC shark. Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "If you were so useful, you would not have let him get damaged. Or even yourself get damaged. I have danced with death several times and have walked away with no such damage." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Then see if you can walk away from engaging me, if you wish. In the Arena." Mrs Riley's backyard pool? Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "I am assisting Ramjet first." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Fine. At your earliest convenience, then." Geist says, "Minefield combat simulation could be a stimulating innovation..." Geist says, "Falling holding more serious consequences in the fight than just wounded pride..." D-56 Ramjet says, "I need a Constructicon. Chief!?" Scavenger says, "Um. You can have me if you want. Whatcha need?" Reinforced White F-15 Eagle groans as he makes his way to Argosy Command. "Yes, Thrust?" Ramjet does that as a ROBOT. Dreadwind dumps his soil samples on the floor a short distance from where he himself has slumped to the ground, dejected and forgotten. Thrust smirks, "I have been working on setting up a weapons supply and cache. Some of the funds I have acquired recently have been invested in banks. Some have been in weapons. And I gave Dreadwind some." Ramjet comes to a sudden stop. He turns to look at Thrust. "....." He stares, brows peeled back to let his optics focus intensely on Thrust. "Why.. would you give it to him?" Thrust whispers to Ramjet, "To gain his fealty. He will see that Aerospace is the only worthwhile division. Next time a civil war happens in the empire, we.... Yes... we can act as our own vested interest." Ramjet nods at Thrust. Something on his person beeps. Time to deploy again. He puts an arm around Thrust, pulling him close to speak to him. "We'll talk about this later. Good work, however." Thrust looks at Ramjet, "Shall I assist you?" Ramjet nods. "Let's fly." Ramjet has left. Decepticon Message: 2/118 Posted Author Harvest One Fri Jul 25 Redshift ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Redshift's file photo appears, along with his profile information, including his new rank/position as commander of the Space Attack Force. There is an audio stream, represented by an audio waveform. It's a bit shaky, as Redshift is decending from orbit while he's recording. "Commander Redshift reporting in. Led a small expedition to investigate the new arrival in orbit of the planet, a large, spheroid asteroid. Included Ramjet, Dreadwind, and Catechism- Catechism will require a pick-up, once the heat dies down. We retrieved rock samples, which will be forwarded to the science division." Images come up, of the object now in orbit, near the Copernicus Station. "Our main objective was to probe response time and measure how protective the humans and autobots are to this new resource. Exo suit batallion is present. Reinforcements arrived, but it took a while; An autobot shuttle was dispatched from the surface while we were leaving the asteroid. Reccomend study of samples as well as remote observation of any activities on the rock. We should probaly steal it, or blow it up. Redshift out." Blip. Spinny.